Batteries
For the item found in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, see Battery Pack. is a item found in ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive. It's a common item that is used to replenish your flashlight's battery. Locations Corpse Party: Blood Drive The item appears commonly through out the Heavenly Host Elementary School and aids the survivors. CHAPTER 00 『 A Faint Light 』 The first battery Ayumi finds is within the living room of Makina's apartment, on the round table. CHAPTER 01 『 Returning 』 Once Ayumi is back in the Heavenly Host, she can find batteries in the bucket on the second floor west corridor. CHAPTER 02 『 Respective Desires 』 Aiko and Haruyuki can find batteries on the left side of the right shoe cubby. They can also find another set of batteries inside the Girls' Lavatory in the second building on the far left side, near the window. CHAPTER 03 『 Pain 』 Ayumi can find 3 sets of batteries in this chapter. The first set of batteries in the classroom 1-A, near the windows on the right. Another set of batteries can be found in classroom 5-A in the cabinet on the northwest corner. The last battery can be found on the table in the second floor hallway, the intersection between the third floor stairway, north and west halls. CHAPTER 04 『 Pillars of the Six Demons 』 Ayumi will find the batteries in classroom 1-C, but when she approaches, she will be attacked by a phantom. The next batteries will be in classroom 2-A near some desks. On the third floor, you will find batteries in a room with a single chair in it. However, another phantom will attack you. After Yoshiki joins Ayumi they will find more batteries in the girls' lavatories in the second wing. CHAPTER 05 『 Breakdown 』 Before meeting Kuon in the second wing, Satoshi and Naomi are able to find a set of batteries in classroom 1-A on the desk near the blackboard. Later, after the group unites with Kuon, they can find a set of batteries on the ground in the boys' lavatory in the second wing. CHAPTER 06 『 Book of Shadows 』 Ayumi can find a set of batteries in music door, to the left of the blackboard. Later, Yuka, Satsuki and Misuto can find another set of batteries in the bookshelf to the right of the bookshelf on the northwest corner, in the reference room. Another set of batteries are in classroom 5-A near the northwest corner. CHAPTER 08 『 Ties Severed, Ties Mended 』 Ayumi can find a set of batteries in the west staircase in the second wing, near the edge. The flesh mound nearby may spawn a phantom. CHAPTER 09 『 Imperator 』 Ayumi and Aiko can find a set of batteries in the first floor hallway in the second wing, near the east staircase. Another set of batteries can be found in the main buildings second floor, in a desk. Later, once Satoshi, Yoshiki, Naomi and Kuon enter the underground passage you are able to find a set of batteries behind a table on the right near the entrance. Battery Life The batteries are used to replenish the life of your flashlight or phone (The description hints that the players have portable chargers that accept batteries). Version 1.02 of Corpse Party: Blood Drive added a feature to eliminate flashlight battery consumption, called "endless battery". To turn it on and off, press "SELECT" on your PSVita. Your battery life on the flashlight will not be consumed. Trivia * Characters in Corpse Party: Blood Drive seem to use only three things for light: a small, red flashlight, a big, white flashlight, and a phone. * Endless battery mode will only freeze the battery life consumption; as such, it is possible to make your flashlight flicker endlessly. Using the batteries while the light's flickering will fix it. * You cannot find batteries in Chapters 7 and 10. Category:Items Category:Items in Corpse Party: Blood Drive Category:Game Mechanics